blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Hilary James Lyall/A Purr-fect Adventure
Plot Trivia Songs #It's a Fun Fun Sunny Day #Having Fun Song #Let's Go #The Exercise Song #Being Together #Just Imagine #The Tiger Song #Here Kitty Kitty #I Love Little Kitty #Colors Make Me Happy #Clean Up #The Kangaroo Hop #I Love You Cast #Ariel Winter as Hilary #Katie Bergin as Kipper #Zoe Pessin as Brianna #Cory Doran as Noah #Richard Binsley as Brendan #Nolan North as Blaze #Caleel Harris as AJ #Chloe Grace Moretz as Mermaid Coral #Sunil Malhotra as Stripes #Tabitha St Germain as Ellie #Jessica DiCicco as Teddy #Shannon Chan Kent as Kathleen # # # #Julie Lemieux as Beth #Abigail Oliver as Jade #Daniel DeSanto as Joseph #Rachel Wilson as Josephine # # Transcript (The episode starts off with Beth and Jade playing catch. Meanwhile, the kids are working on a special arts and crafts thing.) *Josephine: "Okay. The thing is to take it nice and slowly. There. Isn't it perfect." *Hilary: "It's really beautiful Josephine." *Joseph: "Eh. It's okay. I think it needs a little more something to make it pretty." (Joseph puts glue on the paper and adds glitter on it.) *Joseph: "Now that's pretty." *Josephine: "It's not just pretty. It's be-splattered." *Joseph: "Just you wait. My side's gonna be all done." *Josephine: "Yeah. Well I get the gems." *Joseph: "I get the glitter." *Josephine: "I get some more crafty stuff." *Joseph: (Whistling). (This caused Brianna, Noah, Brendan, Kipper and Hilary out of the table and outside the door.) *Brianna: "It doesn't seem like we're gonna get a turn at all." *Noah: "Oh. But I really wanna make something really extraordinary." *Hilary: "Hey don't feel so blue, Guys." *Kipper: "Hilary's right." *Hilary: "And besides there are still more fun instored for us. Right, guys." (Right on cue, Blaze and AJ came to life.) *Blaze: "Whoa." *AJ: "Exactly." *All: "Blaze! AJ!" *Blaze: "Hi everybody." *AJ: "Blaze and I have heard that you guys are doing arts and crafts." *Brendan: "We were. Until Joseph and Josephine took over the whole table." *Noah: "And now there's nothing to do." *Hilary: "I'm sure we'll find something else fun to do." *AJ: "Hilary's right you Guys. And besides. It's so sunny today. So I'm sure we'll have fun together." (Song: It's a Fun Fun Sunny Day.) *Hilary: (Sings)Yes. It's a perfect day for having fun. *AJ: (Sings)We'll run and play out in the sun. *All: (Sings)Let's jump and sing. We can do anything. It's a fun fun sunny day. We're gonna have fun. It's a beautiful sunny day. Let's jump and sing. We can do anything. It's a fun fun sunny day. *Blaze: (Sings)Play some catch. *Brendan: (Sings)Or climb a tree. *Noah: (Sings)Or fly a kite if we catch a breeze. *Hilary: (Sings)It's a perfect day. You can do as you please. It's a fun fun sunny day. *All: (Sings)We're gonna have fun. It's a beautiful sunny day. Let's jump and sing. We can do anything. It's a fun fun sunny day. We're gonna have fun. It's a beautiful sunny day. *Brianna: (Sings)Let's jump. *Noah: (Sings)And sing. *Brendan: (Sings)We can do anything. *All: (Sings)It's a fun fun sunny day. Let's jump and sing. We can do anything. It's a fun fun funny. A sun sun sunny. A fun fun sunny day. (Song ends.) *All: "Oh boy. That was fun. It was really great. It's awesome." *Mermaid Coral: "Cool. This is fun." *Brianna: "Hey. Look. It's Mermaid Coral." *Mermaid Coral: "Hi everybody. Hi Blaze. Hello AJ." *All: "Hi Mermaid Coral." *Mermaid Coral: "You Guys having fun today." *All: "Yeah. So much fun." *Stripes: "Rawr. Hey hey hey everyone." *All: "Hi Stripes. Nice to see you." *Stripes: "You Guys having fun." *All: "Yeah." *Hilary: "There's always room for fun and for everybody. I can tell." (Song: The Having Fun Song.) *All: (Sings)Today is a special day. Because we're all together. We'll have the very best-of time. Because we're gonna have fun. *Brianna: (Sings)Clap your hands. *Brendan: (Sings)Run in place. *Hilary: (Sings)Dance a silly dance. *Noah: (Sings)Make a funny face. *All: (Sings)Whatever we do, me and you. The one thing that we know is we're gonna have fun, fun, fun. Fun with everyone. We're gonna play all day. We're gonna have fun together. Fun, fun, fun. Fun with everyone. We're gonna play all day. Together we're gonna have fun. Whatever we do, me and you. The one thing that we know is we're gonna have fun, fun, fun. Fun with everyone. We're gonna play all day. We're gonna have fun together. Fun, fun, fun. Fun with everyone. We're gonna play all day. Together we're gonna have fun. Together we're gonna have fun. (Song ends.) *All: "Yeah. So fun. That was great." *Jackson: "Jackson and Jordan make their moves. They're closing in." *Jordan: "They're lining up for the shoot. They shoot and they score." *Both: "Yeah!" *Hilary: "Hi Jackson. Hi Jordan." *Jackson: "Hi everybody." *Jordan: "Having Fun." *Hilary: "Yeah. We're having lots of fun." *AJ: "Ya Know Guys. I think we'll have more fun if we go on an adventure." *Hilary: "Then, let's go!" (Song: Let's Go.) * (Song ends.) *Hilary: "Who's up for an adventure on Animal Island." *Kipper: "Me!" *Mermaid Coral: "Hey Joseph! Josephine! C'mon, guys!" *Josephine: "I'm staying here to finish my bedazzling." *Joseph: "Well. If Josephine is staying, then so am I." *AJ: "Okay! See you later! Make the wish, Hilary." *Hilary: "I wish we could go to Axle City! I wish we could go to Axle City! I wish we could go to Axle City." (In a magic sparkle, they arrived in the skies in Hilary's dreamboat.) (Song: I Love You.) * (Song ends. Suddenly, a growly sound was heard.) *Jackson: "Oh gosh." *Jordan: "Was that another lion on the loose." *Hilary: "Nope. It's just my tummy. All this fun with an adventure and a big event has made me hungry." *Kipper: "I was really scared for a minute there, mate." *Mermaid Coral: "Well Guys. We're all in luck because I packed snacks earlier and they're right inside." *All: "Great. Awesome. Cool." *Hilary: "Mermaid Coral really knows how to be prepared for anything. Isn't that right, guys." *Blaze: "Exactly." *Hilary: "Thanks a lot for this very fun day, guys." *AJ: "You're welcome, Hilary." *Mermaid Coral: "C'mon. The snacks are right inside." *All: (Talking). (They raced off when they hear another roar.) *Hilary: "It wasn't me this time." *Mermaid Coral: "But who made that roar." (They noticed that Blaze and AJ had turned back into dolls and Blaze is still in his lion form. A toy lion stands beside them.) *All: "Guys! Bye. So long. See you later." (They raced inside. Blaze and AJ magically winked as the episode ends.) Category:Blog posts